


with the people i'd die for

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>They always fall asleep afterwards content; high and sweaty and tangled up in each other. Harry's eyes always close with the though that when he was younger, he never would have wanted all this but now he wouldn't be able to do without it all.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>(Harry/Louis/William porn with feelings and drugs, basically.)</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	with the people i'd die for

**Author's Note:**

> a little thing i wrote while stepping way out of my comfort zone because lots of people had been asking me for louis/harry/william. please note: this fic is more harry/william minus the threesome parts.
> 
> warnings for depression/anorexia. title from 'live for' by the weeknd.
> 
> photos: [Harry](http://brokenlouis.tumblr.com/post/66736622496) / [Louis](http://brokenlouis.tumblr.com/post/67171514560) / [William](http://brokenlouis.tumblr.com/post/66518642104)

-

“The sun looks nice.”

Harry groans, letting his back hit the bed. “Get over here.”

William turns around, arms crossed, bottom lip pulled between his teeth. His tattoos look dark in the dim near-evening sunlight streaming into their room, and the dips of his ribs are shaded in.

He’s gotten so hollow, so numb. Harry hasn't been gone so long that he’d just dissipate like this.

The next time he asks, his voice is quieter, kinder.

“Please come back to bed.”

William glances out the balcony one more time, and Harry studies his side-profile. His bangs nearly cover one of his eyes fully, and he’s more scruffy. His eyes are wider, his hands shake more than they used to, and now he just lets Harry tug one of his jumpers over his head instead of how he used to bat his hand away with a _fuck off_.

He turns around again, bottom lip red. It reminds him of last night, when he’d walked in the room after a blunt pass-around to see Louis pressing William down, sucking marks onto his neck. William’s never pliant or loose; has it worse than Louis in the department of just fucking letting go, but he’d just lain there, whimpering, eyes wild and blown with the weed and both Harry and Louis had taken advantage of it, getting him on his hands and knees, Louis taking him from behind while Harry fucked his mouth.

It’s probably something he’ll never forget; his glassy cobalt eyes flickering up to look at him, wet, words slurred, moaning as soon as Harry pressed his cock onto his hot little tongue. He’d used him so frantically; pressing his hands into the fluttery back of his hair, tugging it hard that the piercings on his ears had shown, making him deep throat until he was gagging and whining, pushing back onto Louis’ cock.

They hadn’t let him come until he was pressed to Harry’s back, sinking down onto Harry’s cock, gasping. Louis’d gripped William’s prick tight, stroking it fast, flicking his wrist and swiping his thumb over the slit and he’d come, tightening wet and slick around Harry after already having been fucked. Harry had kept fucking him through it, though, until he was twitching in oversensitivity, covering his face with his trembling hands.

They’d fallen asleep a while later, tangled up sweaty and high and dizzy in the white hotel sheets. Harry’s eyes closed on the thought that when he was younger, he’d never envisioned this for himself, but now he wouldn’t want anything else.

‘How’re you?” Harry asks, when William finally sits on the edge of the bed, curling down into his torso. It’s hard to remember him when he’d smoke cigarettes at the skatepark, suspenders hanging down on his waist, pierced and tatted and confident with it all. Who stripped him of that confidence, Harry doesn't know, but he wants to kill them.

“My arse hurts,” he says lowly. “But I miss being full.”

“If you want,” Harry says, his voice lilting with cheekiness, and William rolls his eyes before turning around, kneeing up the bed and straddling his hips.

“Where’s Lou?” he asks, his hands laying down onto Harry’s lower abdomen as he starts rocking his hips atop Harry, their hardness rubbing together.

“Probably in the bathroom, getting high,” Harry mumbles, and under William’s palms he can feel heat coiling. He wonders who’s going to get fucked; William never used to be an option, but now he is, and suddenly it all feels wonderful and fantastic and complete.

A moment later, the bathroom door swings open, and Louis walks out, the joint between his fingers. He’s only wearing a long, thin gray shirt, imprinted with _Hockey 2009_. Harry watches him walk over to them slowly, taking a long hit, holding it in before kneeing his way onto the bed and wrapping his free hand around William’s neck, tilting it towards him.

Harry doesn't know if what he feels while watching Louis exhale into William’s mouth is lust or the makings of a pervert who enjoys brothers doing sexual acts together, but he doesn't care anymore.

His eyes lid over as they smile at each other quickly before pressing their lips together, William quickly licking into Louis’ mouth, and Louis makes that sweet noise Harry loves; hears it mostly when he’s got Louis on his back, arching off the bed, head tosses to the side of the pillow, his hands gripping Louis’ thighs apart and his face buried between them, licking him out quick and hot and messy until Louis’ humping the air and begging for _moremoremore_ because he’s always been so greedy when it comes to his pleasure and he’s never one to deny it.

Louis’ hand reaches out blindly, and Harry takes the joint from between his fingers, folding one arm behind his head while pressing it between his lips, content watching hot twins make out and feel each other up- Harry is certain William’s hand is under Louis’ shirt to grope his bum before teasing his hole. He does that a lot, and Harry hates it, especially when it’s him between the twins, gagging on Louis’ cock as William slowly fingers him open, and he wants it _fast_ \- and he lets out a quick curse  as William begins rocking his hips down again. Harry just wants to feel him, hot and pulsing around his prick, doing that same thing.

“Well,” Louis mumbles, pulling back as William begins to kiss down his throat, “I’ve got to go home tomorrow and I can’t be hobbling around while doing so.”

William stops, looking up. “Fuck. H, what’re you doing?”

“I’m hanging out with Grimmy,” he grunts, reaching his free hand out to steady William’s hips, keep them going in the pace he likes, “and he’d never let me live down a limp that obvious.”

“But you always limp, weirdo-legs.”

“He’d know if my voice was fucked up.”

“Your voice is always cracking.”

Harry groans. “C’n you just ride me- I won't go too hard-”

William laughs, looking over Louis’ shoulder with twinkly eyes. It’s like a gleam of the old him. “Too hard, right.”

Harry sighs when William clambers off him, and he takes one more drag before getting up on his elbows, rolling over. William’s hands grip the backs of his pants, tugging the soft material down his arse, thighs, legs.

He’s not sure what happens, because the room is hazy and his fingers are tingling and Louis’ pressing the tip of his cock to his bottom lip, but he knows it takes way too fucking long until William’s gripping his hips tight, hopefully hard enough to leave possessive marks to scream to the world _I’m taken_ and fucking him hard, cock thick and hot and pounding into him so hard he can feel his thighs shake. He moans around Louis, eyes snapping shut when William reaches a hand down and traces a fingertip over his stretched rim, cock sliding in and out of him, and that’s it- he comes hard, all over his torso, untouched. His jaw slackens, and Louis uses his mouth while William keeps fucking him hard through his orgasm, keeping it going long and drawn-out until he’s shivering, dropping his head, Louis’ cock slipping out between his bruised lips.

He clenches once, weakly around William and William grunts, his hips stilling as he comes, filling Harry up, making him feel both odd and warm.

“H,” Louis mutters, fisting his cock lazily, “c’mere.”

Harry doesn't lift his head as he crawls over to Louis, pushing him down and sinking onto his full, fat cock. His own hangs half-hard, and he lifts his hips up until just the tip of Louis is inside him, sliding back down. Louis groans, watching between where their bodies connect, where his engorged shaft stretches out Harry’s puffy, wet rim wide.

It’s been a while since Harry’s fucked himself on someone’s cock, and just now he’s reminded that it’s both pleasurous to get them to rub into your prostate while tiring as well. He rides Louis best he can, thighs shaking, and now he’s fully hard, bouncing hard and in concentration. He knows Louis’ holding out now, though, because sometimes in the past he’d quickly fingered himself before riding both him and Louis into fast orgasms, so this drawn-out time is just Louis frustrating him.

He can feel himself leak William’s release down onto Louis’ shaft, making it easier, and he bites his bottom lip before slamming his hips down, clenching tight and Louis lets out a whine, back arching as he spills into Harry; messily.

Harry pulls off him, falling face-first into the bed beside him, reaching a hand between his thighs to press his fingers to his rim.

“Never again,” he mumbles.

It’s alright, though, forgiveable, because then he gets to spoon William as Louis dozes beside them, warm and full in contrast to William’s cold thinness.

He wakes William up at the same time as him, feeling his morning wood press in between William’s pert arse cheeks. The older twin sighs, but he can hear a smile in it.

“Go ahead, f’you want.”

He does want, always does, kisses William gently before pressing him face-first into the bed and taking him, hard, fucking him merciless.

It’s always that way, though, with everyone. If something seems to be slipping away then ruin it.


End file.
